<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夜谭 by SewardAtlas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043975">夜谭</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewardAtlas/pseuds/SewardAtlas'>SewardAtlas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewardAtlas/pseuds/SewardAtlas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>沙德林前提的阴间小炒</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aldrich/Dark Sun Gwyndolin, Dark Sun Gwyndolin/Sulyvahn the Tyrant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>夜谭</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>于是，事情就这样结束了。结束得比他们两个人想象的都快许多。片刻之前攥着黑色肉泥的手指无可奈何地松开了，神的上半身毫无生气地瘫软在地上，埃尔德里奇还没来得及把这具苍白的肉身上尚且鲜活的神经占为己有。饱餐之后慢吞吞的困意让他松懈下来，反正，沙利万一时半会不会回来了。在这间神国的旧所里，他有相当漫长的时间要消磨。在消化中，他开着小差，时而感到一种钝痛般的反胃。<br/>喔，一个神，这下好了！他想。比几个主教都难消化！不应该这样的。如果这里的神比幽邃教堂的主教高明，这个世道不应该会落到这个地步。可是同时，祂也和他此前想象的神的形象不太相仿。他还记得那些白教的圣典里，太阳神是怎样的英武雄健，用雷枪刺穿古龙坚硬的鳞。然而祂是纤细的，尝起来非常柔软，有点像他以前吃过的年轻女孩子。在他那一团混沌充当的胃缓缓翕动的某一刻，他回想起神的名讳是葛温德林。<br/>葛温德林大概病得非常重。祂不仅没有挣扎，甚至连哀嚎都没有发出几声，就连用了全力攥着他一部分的手，也只有软绵绵的一丁点力气。看来，疾病已经摧毁了这具身体，甚至扼杀了祂的求生本能。这大概跟沙利万脱不了干系，那个野心家！如果埃尔德里奇还有人的形状，他大概得在想到自己琢磨不透的盟友时狠狠打个冷战。可谁叫他早就成了这个鬼样子呢！在想到沙利万时，他只感到一阵刺痛。他没有吃过一个神，但消化不良之类的后果，他也算得上有些考虑。小睡一会，那七条蛇的鳞片大概就不会让他感到难受了。这么想着，他挪了挪位置，好让葛温德林身上的金饰不太硌着自己。<br/>然后，他开始做梦。<br/>2<br/>那个梦让埃尔德里奇很不舒服。<br/>一开始，是太阳，比任何时候都璀璨耀眼，以至于看不清前方背光站立的几个人的面容。他大概明白，这不是他自己的梦，因为他已经忘记太阳看起来是什么样子了。在梦中，他朝着太阳和人群前进，一开始是踌躇的挪步，然后是拼命的奔跑，眩目的日光给他带来一种焦灼的不安，无论如何向前，都感到在原地迈步。最终，他终于一头扎向领头一位男性敞开的怀抱。他看清了他的面容，那是一张年轻的、英俊的脸，和乌薪王葛温很相像，更柔和一些。埃尔德里奇曾经是个圣职，但他不认得这张脸。在他——应该说是葛温德林，刚刚平复因奔跑而急促的呼吸，准备开口说些什么时，祂的嘴唇却停留在刚刚张开的形状，喉咙里传出一声惊讶的哀叫。葛温德林低头，看向自己的胸膛，那些花纹繁复的白色织物已经被血染红了。心口的位置生出金色的枝叶——那是一柄枪，精致、华丽，又尖锐到足以贯穿祂。真疼啊！疼得好像要化为齑粉，疼到眼泪稀释了血。<br/>梦戛然而止。<br/>埃尔德里奇找不到自己身上胸膛的位置，可他仍然感到那种剧痛。一种啼哭的冲动驱使着他，于是，他真的哭了一会，流出来一些碎布片和小段的骨头。他擤了擤鼻子（他感觉到的随便什么部位）然后反应过来，喔。那是葛温德林没被彻底吃干净，不仅仅是上半身还卧在那里，而且有一小团灵魂留了下来。这种情况，他倒也不是没有遇到过。只不过对于之前的情况而言，往往他小睡一会，对方就彻底不在了。葛温德林吝啬于表现出一丁点的求生欲，可是祂的灵魂非常坚强。<br/>这是你的不幸。埃尔德里奇想。<br/>3<br/>终于，他们有了一丁点交流。无论埃尔德里奇怎么想方设法挑起话茬，葛温德林只对他说一句话：杀了我。好像现在还有谁在乎祂的言辞是否简洁得体似的！艾尔德里奇懒洋洋地拒绝祂。不，我没有一个神那样忍受无聊的能力，他说。讲故事给我听吧，我会考虑的。<br/>他们都沉默了很久很久，对于一个习惯了寂寞的神和一个不怎么思考的怪物而言，这种对峙简直能持续到初火熄灭。<br/>最终，葛温德林先松口了。祂讲起某地的一位牧羊女，日复一日孤身一人地驱使着羊群朝太阳前行。一只黑羽的鸟落在她肩头，为她唱动人心弦的歌谣，衔给她甜蜜的果实，含在口中像蜜与奶。然而诱人的禁果与靡靡之音都是恶毒的阴谋，魔鬼化成的黑鸟用坚硬的喙撬开女孩的胸腔，啜饮她混杂着泪水的温热的血。羊群在冰冷的黑夜中惊慌失措，却不知道牧羊女已经因为愚蠢和禁不住诱惑死在黎明之前。<br/>天啊。埃尔德里奇咂舌。这听起来简直像编出来教育贵族小姐的那种老套寓言，太乏味了！你果真不了解俗世的人们都是怎样生活的。<br/>是的，我想我的确不了解。葛温德林很慢、很轻地回答他。埃尔德里奇一下子觉得无聊透顶，他跟这个满腹怨气的小王子实在没什么好说的了。<br/>那天晚上，埃尔德里奇又做了梦。梦中，蛇在青年人疤痕虬结的后背上游走，一截漂亮的小臂在那片丑陋的皮肤上显得格格不入。指关节因为用力而发白，好像主人在忍受某种痛苦的酷刑。青年人吻他纤细的脖颈，不太明显的喉结，然后是嘴唇。他的皮肤像月光一样苍白，可是随着另一个人的吻，苍白之上渐渐浮现出青春的、情热的粉红色。黑眼睛的青年凑到他耳边去，轻轻地说了些什么。埃尔德里奇没听到，但从那充满攻击性的蛊惑姿态，他认出了这个人是谁。他的喉咙里传出一声嘶哑的泣音，那双手终于卸了力，然后游移到他下颌的曲线上。他在讨要一个吻，而另一个人遂了他的意。<br/>不知怎么的，埃尔德里奇知道，那尝起来像是蜜与奶。<br/>4<br/>埃尔德里奇也不太清楚神的肉身会不会腐烂。或者是这里腐败的残骸堆积如山，所有事物混杂在一起，全被弄脏了，以至于他分辨不出那剩下的半截肉身是不是已经烂掉；或者葛温德林和冷冽谷的月一样，你能察觉月亮已经彻底死去了，可是尸体仍然停留在那片夜空，没有变成骇人的青灰色，只是更冷。<br/>唉，是时候了。他想着。他一点一点挤进那具残躯，从那些已经不再流血的血管，从那根对于男人而言有点太纤细的脊椎骨的断口，黑色漫上残躯，看起来像是涨潮。你可是在渎神呀，是不是？他时而有这样的念头，并不令他有什么罪恶感。他只是觉得有点抱歉，那种割断幼鹿的喉管的抱歉，那种掐死一个可怜的男孩子的抱歉。他尝试着摆弄这节全新的身体部件，笨拙地活动手指、眨眨眼睛。黑色的浪潮退去了，可他已经把这身体永远地弄脏了。这过分纯粹的男孩身体已经被他变成了狡猾的娼妇。他发出一些干涩得像生了锈的笑声。<br/>他意识到葛温德林一直在看着。如果那一点可怜的灵魂也能看的话。埃尔德里奇喜欢孩子，圣职人员喜欢孩子总是有几分龌龊的意味，不过他的确喜欢，包括龌龊的意味在内。最直接的原因：孩子非常可口。孩子很生动，又很天真，灵魂纯洁无暇，这意味着大量的挣扎、哭喊，甜美的泪水，暖融融的饱腹感。没有什么比把孩子变成娼妇更快活的下流事了。葛温德林死气沉沉，可是也给他孩子的感觉。不知怎么的，他知道葛温德林在哭泣，那种不出声的、会噎死自己的哽咽。他感到一点无措，因为他——即使他宁愿不——已经明白葛温德林为什么而哭了。<br/>埃尔德里奇沉默了一会，思考措辞——他已经几百年没这么做了！——最后，他对葛温德林说，我为你感到遗憾。<br/>5<br/>沙利万来了。他提着剑，肩头有一点还未融化的雪，一缕月光从没合严的门之间流淌进来。地上的那具身体发出了一点被惊动的动静，但一小段时间里，没有人说话。<br/>“一个灰烬，”沙利万注视着某处开口，“朝冷冽谷来了。手里拿着小人偶。”<br/>埃尔德里奇没有应声，但沙利万听到一声短促的、含着嘲讽的苦笑。出于一种捕猎者的直觉，或是他那敏锐多疑的本性，他感到一阵惊疑。他几乎下意识地要拔剑，最终又收回了手。他走近葛温德林的残躯，没有摘下面具，但举动中有一种谨慎的克制。当他愿意收敛锋芒和戾气的时候，上位者总是会将那种气质解读为谦卑的。<br/>“是的，我想。即使我的同道者已经遍布罗德兰。从冷冽谷到洛斯里克，人们对传火的使命已经心生疑窦，可仍然有人走在这条通往无谓的康庄大道上…”他停顿，用上一种悲悯的语气，“…义无反顾。灰烬痛下杀手，把薪王送回王位，一次次捏碎解咒石，鲜血从不死聚落流淌到幽邃教堂教堂，如果走运，也将染红亚诺尔隆德的，那些神明的雕像。是的，如果这就是神对这个世界归宿的愿景；是的，如果我的剑敌不过命运。”<br/>沙利万抬头，注视着被已经脏污的太阳王冠遮掩的一双眼睛。对方无动于衷。沉默中，时间仍然流淌，并将裹挟此间的一切走向终结。殉道者倘若视死如归，那么没有什么已知的事实可以动摇他，那里只有一个必然的结局。沙利万没有考虑过收买的可能，或许彻头彻尾的背叛显示了他的一点尊重，又或许是他太聪明，绝不为不可能的买卖浪费一点心思。倘若他稍微愚笨一些，倘若另一个人不是那样的纯粹而坚贞……倘若他们都是凡人，事情本不应这么残酷的。让命运的潮水把乌合之众都卷入灭亡吧，我们死后，无论洪水滔天。末世里的游吟诗人津津乐道的，不正是这样的烂俗故事吗？<br/>可他们不是凡人。<br/>沙利万离开了。冷冽谷的雪中，月光仍然彻夜哀鸣。<br/>6<br/>不知道是他太擅长软磨硬泡，还是葛温德林真的相信了埃尔德里奇说的“我会考虑的”，总而言之，他的确讲了第二个故事。然后是第三个。这些故事都关于一些骑士，养了一匹非常聪明的狼的骑士、红头发的英俊的骑士、大块头的胖骑士……基本上都是一些琐事。当他讲起那位养狼的骑士丢了一个红苹果出去，叫狼去捡，结果狼衔回一颗皲裂血红眼眸的时候，埃尔德里奇忍不住大笑起来。葛温德林也笑起来，一边笑一边咳嗽，接着补充，他们为此奖励那匹狼一大盆生肉，因为它出色得超乎想象。后来呢？埃尔德里奇问起。后来…葛温德林沉默了。埃尔德里奇那天晚上明白了后来发生了什么。梦中，那位狼骑士走向了深渊，狼朝着那个背影哀叫，但是无济于事。再也没有人会给它丢苹果了。<br/>他不是没有幽默细胞，埃尔德里奇想，他实在是没有经历过什么好事呀。<br/>葛温德林渐渐陷入了一种热病一般的谵妄，就像那些感染了人之脓的人，被病痛折磨得形销骨立，可是不断地欢呼雀跃，朝着苍白的天空呐喊。他的梦也不再条理清晰，说来奇怪，梦本就应该不知所云才对。有时，是一个半龙半人的女孩，呼唤着兄长；有时，是一片陌生的山顶上，伴随着钟声响起龙吼；更多的时候，只是火光，暖融融的火光，在神温柔的低语中，一切都被投向火炉。火在这件漆黑的教堂熊熊燃烧，穹顶之上是永恒的太阳。埃尔德里奇没搞明白这是怎么回事，但他大概察觉到有什么事正在发生，从大门外那些主教的窃窃私语中，从葛温德林的病态的欣喜中。<br/>他时不时感到燃烧的灼痛，那是上一次传火留下的后遗症。他被烧了几百年，这之后，他已经很少再感到疼痛了。可是最近，那种感觉在复苏。<br/>有几次，他用调侃似的语气问葛温德林。你觉得沙利万会不会被那个灰烬杀了？因为他的脑袋不太清楚，他大概问了许多次。每一次，葛温德林都回答他：一切归于初火。<br/>那听起来更像是自言自语。<br/>7<br/>最后一个晚上，他梦见音乐。很优美，又很悲伤的音乐。在音乐中，亚诺尔隆德阳光普照，初火熊熊燃烧，黑羽的鸟没有变成魔鬼，羊群终于走到了太阳之下。狼衔回许多苹果。在音乐中，哭泣的女孩拥抱了兄长，他们都情不自禁地流泪。生命在自然地流淌。他感到一种让人情愿死去的温暖。<br/>在暖意中，他醒来，听到灰烬推开大门时，盔甲碰撞的窸窣声。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>